This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to display structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones typically have displays. To provide protection from damage, many displays are provided with cover glass layers. The cover glass layer helps protect underlying display structures from scratches and other damage during use of the electronic device. A patterned layer of black ink is sometimes formed on the underside of the cover glass layer to form an opaque border region. The opaque border region can hide internal device components from view. An opening in the black ink can be provided for a camera that is mounted behind the cover glass.
As device manufacturers strive to reduce device size and weight, it is becoming unacceptable to include potentially bulky and heavy display structures in a display. It may therefore be desirable to omit the cover glass layer from a display. Care must be taken, however, to ensure that unsightly internal components remain hidden from view and that internal components such as cameras are still able to function properly.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved display structures in electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones.